undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Statystyki
thumb|267x267px Statystyki to różne aspekty wpływające na starcia z potworami. Większość z nich wzrasta wraz z LV-em protagonisty, chociaż niektóre mogą zwiększyć się innymi metodami. HP HP (z ang. Punkty Obrażenia) to poziom wytrzymałości, który określa ilość obrażeń zadanych protagoniście lub potworowi przed śmiercią. Maksymalne HP protagonisty zaczyna się od 20 punktów i wzrasta wraz z LV. Korzystanie z Inn lub pokoju w MTT Resort całkowicie leczy i podnosi HP protagonisty o 10 punktów ponad limit. HP można również przywrócić używając jadalnych przedmiotów lub dokonując interakcji z Punktem Zapisu. HP obniża się, gdy gdy atak zada obrażenia przeciwnikowi. Ilość jest zależna od siły Ataku atakującego i Obrony otrzymującego. Po osiągnięciu 0 HP, DUSZA protagonisty pęka w połowie i rozpada się na małe kawałki, wywołując ekran GAME OVER. Jeżeli HP potwora osiągnie 0, jego ciało zmienia się w pył, a protagonista zostaje nagrodzony EXP oraz GOLD. AT AT (Atak lub ATK) określa siłę zadanych obrażeń. Podstawowe AT protagonisty wzrasta wraz z LV oraz z użytą bronią. Może też zmieniać się tymczasowo w walce poprzez określone interakcje lub używanie niektórych przedmiotów. Jeżeli AT protagonisty jest wystarczająco wysoki potwory można oszczędzać bez konieczności wchodzenia w interakcje z nimi. Działa to nawet w przypadku potworów, które należy oszczędzać w inny niż tradycyjny sposób. Toriel może zostać oszczędzona tuż po rozpoczęciu walki jeżeli całkowity AT protagonisty wynosi więcej niż 20442 (gra jednak zsoftlockuje się). DF DF (z ang. Defense lub DEF - Obrona) zmniejsza ilość traconego życia gracza. Podstawowa ilość DF protagonisty wzrasta wraz z LV oraz podczas noszenia zbroi. Poziom obrony może zostać tymczasowo zmieniony przez różne czynniki podczas walki, takie jak interakcje lub używanie przedmiotów. EXP EXP (z ang. "Execution Points" - Punkty Egzekucji) zbierane są przez zabijanie potworów. Kiedy zebrana zostaje wystarczająca ilość EXP poziom przemocy gracza wzrasta. W Undertale Demo, EXP dostaje się za atakowanie i oszczędzanie potworów, nie koniecznie za zabijanie. Akronim został stworzony, aby zmylić graczy, jako iż w większości gier, EXP oznacza Punkty doświadczenia (Experience Points). Jeżeli protagonista "zabije" Napstablooka, traci jeden "punkt doświadczenia", co nie oddziałuje jego EXP. Jest to wskazówka, że EXP nie oznacza punktów doświadczenia, ale jest kompletnie inną częścią statystyk. LOVE LV lub LOVE (z ang. Poziom Przemocy) podnosi HP, AT oraz DF kiedy wzrasta. Sans opisuje to jako "sposób na określenie czyjejś zdolności do zadawania bólu". Protagonista zaczyna z 1 LV, a skończyć może z 20. Edytując zapis gry, można dowolnie podwyższyć lub obniżyć. INV INV '''(z ang. '''Invulnerability - Nieśmiertelność lub Klatki Nieśmiertelności) określa ile czasu DUSZA nie może być zraniona po trafieniu. To ukryta statystka, która może być podniesiona tylko przez Cloudy Glasses, Torn Notebook i Temmie Armor. Podczas walki z Sansem. Nieśmiertelność znika, gdy w walce pojawia się KARMA. SPEED SPEED określa prędkość z jaką DUSZA gracza może poruszać się po Bullet Board. Jest to ukryta część statystyk, która może zostać zmieniona tymczasowo poprzez Sea Tea oraz niektóre interakcje w czasie walki. Murder Level (MDR) to wewnętrzna statystyka, która określa postępy gracza podczas Ludobójczej ŚcieżkiWhen you meet Sans in the hallway, your murder level is calculated. If it's greater than 16, the fight will occur. - Reddit. Ta statystyka równa jest zeru na początku każdej rozgrywki. Murder level jest dostępny kilka razy w grze, szczególnie oddziałując na typy starć z bossami oraz ich aktywność. Wartość decyduje też czy gracz będzie mógł zawalczyć z Sansem czy też nie, oraz określa neutralne zakończenie w zależności od wyborów gracza. Flagi w pliku zapisu protagonisty są używane do określania jego wyborów i decydują czy spełnił wymagania do ukończenia Ludobójczej Ścieżki. Każdy kolejny poziom może być osiągnięty ''tylko jeżeli zostały spełnione wszystkie poprzednie wymagania. ''Przykładowo, jeżeli gracz zabije Toriel przed wyczerpaniem licznika w Ruinach, murder level pozostanie równy 0. Numer Linii określony poniżej odpowiada numerowi linii w pliku zapisu protagonisty, tzn. o 31 wyższy niż numer flagi. Murder level można zastąpić poniższą kalkulacją: Wykres Statystyk Odniesienia de:Statistiken en:Stats es:Estadísticas fr:‎Stats ja:Stats ru:Основные характеристики zh:遊戲數據 Kategoria:Mechaniki rozgrywki